A Corrente
by missguidedLight
Summary: John lentamente aprendeu a sobreviver após a morte de Sherlock. Mas a porta sempre esteve aberta. - John Watson-centred, pós-The Reichenbach Falls. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes não me pertence. Se bem que, se eu tivesse dinheiro suficiente, poderia comprar os direitos pra fazer uma adaptação moderna, tipo CBS e BBC, mas com mais slash (se é que tem como -q)

**Pra Mary, minha irmãzinha, e pra Emily, minha Doctor.**

Única pessoa que betou essa fanfic: eu. Qualquer erro, podem me avisar que corrigirei 8D

* * *

><p><strong>A corrente<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The sky looks pissed<em>

_The wind talks back_

_My bones are shifting in my skin_

_And you, my love, are gone_

**x**

Doutor John Watson era um médico confiável, diziam os outros médicos e os chefes da clínica. Sempre gentil com os pacientes, nunca se atrasava para seu turno – até mesmo cobrindo os turnos de seus colegas quando estes não podiam comparecer - e raramente errava um diagnóstico.

Doutor John Watson era um bom homem, dizia sua namorada Mary. Atencioso, educado e afável. Um pouco fechado sobre alguns aspectos de seu passado, mas ela imaginava que esse era o peso de ser um ex-soldado e ex-companheiro do lendário Sherlock Holmes. Ele não era escandaloso em suas demonstrações de amor, mas ela preferia assim – talvez nem mesmo tivesse se sentido atraída por ele se fosse diferente. O importante era que se amavam, e o casamento parecia um desfecho natural.

À noite, em segredo, John Watson se perguntava o quanto disso era sua fachada protetora, cuidadosamente construída por quase dois anos, e o quanto era verdade.

**~x~**

_My room feels wrong_

_The bed won't fit_

_I cannot seem to operate_

_And you, my love, are gone_

**x**

Durante mais ou menos quatro meses após a morte -

(_De vez em quando, era difícil aceitar que fora uma morte, mas então ele se lembrava do corpo sobre a calçada, dos dedos frios que apertou até alguém retirar sua mão da dele, do sangue escorrendo sob o cabelo escuro e da matéria de todos os seus pesadelos._)

- de Sherlock, John pensou em devolver o apartamento para Mrs. Hudson. Era terrível chegar todos os dias, zonzo de cansaço, e imaginar por trinta segundos que talvez Sherlock estivesse em casa, quem sabe armazenando algum pedaço de corpo humano na gaveta de legumes só para mostrar que estava de volta e fora tudo uma grande encenação. Pior ainda era abrir a porta e encarar o apartamento vazio, e fazer a mesma peregrinação de sempre, com um fiozinho de esperança de que talvez ele pudesse estar no próximo cômodo.

Durante esses dias, John chorou de raiva mais de uma vez.

Então, um dia, ele parou para considerar definitivamente a hipótese de devolver o apartamento. Seu salário na clínica tinha aumentado consideravelmente desde que começara a trabalhar – especialmente agora que não precisava se ausentar em horários improváveis para ajudar a polícia – e ele podia alugar outro flat, para uma pessoa só dessa vez.

Só que, quanto mais ele pensava, mais a idéia parecia estúpida.

Depois de adulto, nunca se sentira tão confortável quanto no 221B da Baker Street. Mesmo nos dias após o funeral feito pela Scotland Yard – com um caixão fechado, por insistência dele e de Molly. Se quisessem se lembrar de Sherlock, que se lembrassem das aparições em fotografias dos jornais, não do corpo dilacerado pela queda -, ele rejeitara as ofertas para passar as noites na casa de antigos colegas e digerir melhor a perda antes de encarar as coisas de Sherlock. Não imaginava que conseguiria dormir melhor em qualquer lugar que não fosse em seu quarto, em sua cama, com a porta do quarto de Sherlock destrancada logo em frente às escadas e um par de meias dele perdido debaixo de seu travesseiro (cortesia da última vez em que o detetive resolvera que a cama de John era mais confortável do que a dele. Watson discordara com veemência disso, já que precisara dormir no outro quarto – entulhado por todo tipo de coisas - naquela noite).

E o pensamento de ter que sair do local e, dessa forma, autorizar que os pertences de seu amigo fossem removidos por pessoas que mal o conheceram fazia Watson sentir um pouco de raiva (nem mesmo ele tocara nas coisas de Sherlock, e sabia que Mrs. Hudson chorara mais de uma vez enquanto arrumava todas as caixas). Tudo aquilo era uma prova palpável – mais do que os artigos dos jornais, mais do que registros em casos policiais - de que Sherlock Holmes passara pelo mundo e ocupara um espaço nele.

(Se John acrescentava "_e na minha vida e no meu maldito coração, o que é mais importante, diabos_", não era da conta de mais ninguém além dele.

E, em uma linha de pensamento totalmente não-relacionada, ele não tinha certeza de que, se Sherlock conseguisse contrariar todas as possibilidades e realizar o milagre que John pedira em seu túmulo, ele teria a idéia de fazer uma _surpresa_ para quem quer que fosse. Mesmo depois de morto, o maldito era difícil de prever.)

Por fim, desistiu da devolução. Continuaria usando o flat, mesmo que ficasse nele por menos tempo do que costumava antes.

Mesmo depois de oficializar o namoro com Mary, sua rotina raramente mudava. Para ela, ele explicara que Baker Street era mais próxima da clínica – o que era verdade – e dormia pouquíssimas vezes no apartamento dela. E ele nunca a deixara passar a noite lá – alegando que Mrs. Hudson morava logo embaixo e poderia ouvir tudo que eles fizessem no quarto dele. Ela aceitara surpreendentemente bem ambos os arranjos.

Voltar ao lar ainda doía um pouco, mas John estava quase se acostumando a encontrar nada quando voltava.

**~x~**

_I'll never say_

_I'll never love_

_But I don't say a lot of things_

_And you, my love, are gone_

**x**

Algumas vezes – geralmente durante o banho – John se perguntava como teria sido se ele tivesse conversado francamente com Sherlock antes daquele dia fatídico. Se ele tivesse dito a ele sem reservas "_ei, por mais que você seja um sociopata e eu um médico do exército com estresse pós-traumático, acho que nós poderíamos dar certo como um casal. Na verdade, eu te amo, seu filho da mãe_". Provavelmente sem o xingamento, mas ele não imaginava que conseguiria controlar sua boca se precisasse confessar seus sentimentos para o detetive (e ele justificava sua raiva pensando que o desgraçado podia ter usado suas habilidades de observação para descobrir isso e poupar Watson de boa parte do trabalho).

Talvez Sherlock tivesse ficado. Talvez Sherlock o deixasse ir com ele, em vez de enganá-lo com uma falsa emergência e fazê-lo dizer algo de que ainda se arrependia. Talvez pudesse tê-lo protegido. Talvez Sherlock estivesse vivo agora. Talvez nada tivesse mudado. Talvez, talvez, talvez. Muitas possibilidades, nenhum jeito de testá-las._*****_

Algumas vezes ele pensava em Doctor Who, que Sherlock adorava, e em como seria bom ter uma TARDIS para poder voltar no tempo e corrigir aquela noite. Mas talvez a vida de Sherlock Holmes fosse um ponto fixo no tempo e nem todo o amor de John Watson pudesse fazer algo para mudar os acontecimentos dela.

Então, ele balançava a cabeça e se repreendia mentalmente por querer mecanismos fictícios para resolver sua vida e por estar gastando a água quente do apartamento para pensar em problemas mortos e enterrados – literalmente -, quando ele deveria estar indo se encontrar com Mary e pensando no presente e no futuro deles.

De certo modo, ele aprendera uma lição. Não se passava um dia sem que ele dissesse à namorada que a amava e sem que ele demonstrasse isso – com discrição, mas a própria Mary o dissera que gostava mais assim. E em nenhuma ocasião ele mentia sobre seus sentimentos. Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa e ele se considerava com sorte por tê-la a seu lado.

Não era Sherlock Holmes, mas era Mary Morstan – que logo seria Mary Watson – e isso bastava.

**~x~**

_So glide away in soapy heels_

_And promise not_

_To promise anymore_

**x**

Depois de tanto tempo – olhando de fora, não parecia muito, mas a vida com Sherlock e a vida sem Sherlock eram diferentes o suficiente para fazer três anos parecerem uma era – Doutor John Watson podia dizer que finalmente tudo estava voltando para o lugar.

Talvez a fachada que construíra para se proteger na época da morte do amigo tivesse se misturado à verdade e formado sua personalidade atual. Talvez fosse hora de deixar as lembranças serem o que eram – lembranças – e começar uma nova etapa de sua vida. E, quem sabe, talvez fosse hora de deixar que Mary fosse a Baker Street.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele começou mais um dia de sua vida.

Até que houve uma batida na porta do apartamento.

Com uma xícara de chá nas mãos, ele se encaminhou até a porta, se perguntando quem poderia ser àquela hora da manhã, mas um tanto indiferente à resposta. Isso não o deixava com mais vontade de atender a pessoa, mas de certo modo era uma garantia de que não deixaria o leve mau-humor matinal espantar quem quer que fosse.

Obviamente, ele não imaginava que o único detetive consultor do mundo tinha escolhido aquele momento para aparecer em seu antigo apartamento.

- ... Olá, John. – Disse o homem, um pouco desconfortável, mas a voz era a mesma de sempre. De outros tempos.

Os dedos de John perderam toda a força e a xícara virou cacos no chão, junto com todas as certezas recém-nascidas do médico.

**~x~**

_And if you come around again_

_Then I will take_

_The chain from off the door_

**x**

Doutor John Watson tinha pedido por um milagre e nunca deixara de ter fé, mas nunca tinha ousado imaginar que ele pudesse se tornar realidade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: _*_**O trecho original que eu escrevi, antes de assistir The Reichenbach Falls:

"_Talvez Sherlock tivesse ficado. Talvez Sherlock o deixasse ir com ele, em vez de enganá-lo com uma falsa emergência*. Talvez eles tivessem discutido e Sherlock fizesse o possível para deixá-lo com raiva, só para facilitar seu plano de não o deixar acompanhá-lo até onde Moriarty estava. Talvez Sherlock estivesse vivo agora. Talvez nada tivesse mudado. Talvez, talvez, talvez. Muitas possibilidades, nenhum jeito de testá-las."_

No caso, me baseei na emergência do conto original. Só agora percebi que a história da Mrs. Hudson ter sido baleada é uma adaptação do sujeito que, teoricamente, estaria doente no hotel onde os dois estavam no conto. E nem imaginei que o Sherlock e o John teriam uma discussãozinha antes do John sair. Steven Thompson, Mark Gatiss e Steven Moffat, _you smart bastards_.

Enfim. Isso era pra ser uma songfic simples pro aniversário da minha irmãzinha Mary, mas acabou se desenvolvendo um pouco mais. Como o aniversário dela foi em setembro do ano passado, a versão original tinha mais especulação baseada no conto "O Problema Final" (parte dela, correta, como mostrei acima, rs). Uns dois meses depois, mostrei pra Emily, com algumas modificações, ela gostou, etc. Daí mais tempo se passou, veio "The Reichenbach Falls" e acabei modificando algumas coisas para se encaixar melhor no Canon atual da BBC (não quis postar nada que divergisse muito de como a série apresentou a história). E eu gosto da ideia do Watson encontrando a Mary e se casando (ou casando com a Molly, também me parece provável), ao contrário de, provavelmente, 70% do fandom, a julgar pelo Tumblr.

O título vem da música que compõe parte da fic (a letra está em itálico), "The Chain", da Ingrid Michaelson. Não tem muito a ver (eu acho), mas eu gosto. E a idéia veio depois que a Mary me mostrou um fanvid de Sherlock com essa música. A versão ao vivo é especialmente apropriada, recomendo.

Inutilidades: no meu headcanon, o John vai enfiar a mão na cara do Sherlock (e dessa vez mirar no nariz e nas bochechas, hehe) quando eles se virem de novo. Aí depois vai rolar um abraço e eles voltam a lutar contra o crime.

**Reviews, gente?**


End file.
